Ben 10: DeathNote
by Candido1225
Summary: Ben is now 13 and got rid of the Omnitrix to live a normal life. But what will happen to Ben when he discovers the DeathNote, a notebook which can kill someone by writing down their name. Will Ben be the same hero or lose his sense of justice?
1. NoteBook

**Author's Note:**

My Ben 10 fanfic, Ben and Gwen are 13 almost 14 and the intro is rather short to me but this is my first fanfic so feel free to review and correct me if I made any small or big errors. In this fanfic so far, Ben is not wearing the Omnitrix anymore, he decided to take it off to live a normal life right before he hit 12 years old. Thanks and enjoy.

**Chapter 1: NoteBook**

"Ben…oh Bbbbeeeennnn…" my mom said quietly while she turned on the lights in my room. "Time to wake up Ben, you don't want to be late to school," she said standing there by the door waiting for a response from my lifeless body. "Today is your last day."

"Just ten more minutes mom," I mumbled as I took my blanket and threw it over my head to block off the light. "I was up all night finishing my project and…" but I soon cut off by the sound of my door hitting the wall.

"UP NOW BEN! If you are late to school again, you will be spending your summer with us!" she yelled while she walked toward my bed, took a hold of my blanket, and tugged it off of me and threw it onto the floor along with me.

"OK! OK! I'M UP!" I moaned angrily while I laid flat on my back on the floor facing straight up at the ceiling saying to myself quietly, "Today is going to be a long day."

"There are some leftover pancakes in the kitchen," she was saying rather quickly while rushing out my room, "after you are done eating, I want you out the house so that you don't miss the school..." her voice fade away but I knew what she said without having to hear the rest.

"Ok mom." I said as I got up from the floor to get ready for school. "Hhhmmm, what should I wear to school today?" I went into the closet and quickly picked out my green jeans with a plain T-shirt and put it on. Then I took my green watch and put it on my left wrist where the Omnitrix used to be. It been almost two years since I had the Omnitrix taken off my wrist. I mean, I wanted a normal life and that what I got, right? Even when I went with Grandpa places, we would sometimes run into an alien bad guy or a criminal which some either broke out of prison or the Null Void. We took them down easily tons of times but I hated it when they took up my time, putting me, Grandpa or other citizens in danger. I just wish they was a way to get rid of them once and for all…

"OH CRAP!" I looked at the time and panic, it was 6:57 am and the school bus was going to be here in three minutes. I quickly put on my shoes, grabbed my backpack, and started running toward the door quickly saying as I ran, "Bye Dad, Bye Mom."

"Wait Ben, I forgot to tell yo…," she shouted but it was too late, I was already out the door and running to my bus stop. "Oh, never mind, I am sure Gwen will tell you," she sighed.

"Thank God! I made it!" breathing heavily as I got into the school bus. "Oh Gwen, what are you doing on the bus?" I said, she was reading one of her magic spell books.

"Hey Ben, my parents had to go into work early…anyways, in case you didn't know, Grandpa wanted us to meet up with him at his place after school is over," she said to me then quickly got back to reading her book.

_**Else Where…**_

_Hey Light, where is your notebook? _

……………

_HELLO! LIGHT! I'M TALKING TO YOU DUMB… WAIT! Let me guess, you dropped your notebook again…didn't you? _

……………

_Heheheheheh…this is like what? Your tenth notebook… I don't know how you manage to get that many notebooks and why you always drop them in the human world…Just what are you trying to accomplish?_

………_I'm going to leave now_

_Off to the human world now? Oh well…have fun…heheheheheh_

_**Going Back…**_

"ALRIGHT! Only five more minutes until the bell rings," I screamed out of excitement. "I can't wait to start the road trip with Grandpa, gonna be like old times…well…maybe a little." I kept on looking at the window, then the clock, then the door and repeated 20 times and then I checked the clock the 21st time to realize that I had four minutes left of class. "ARG, this is got to be the longest four minutes of my life," I said looking out the window out of boredom. Then something caught my eye, a black figure falling from the sky and landed on the grass. I looked around the class to see if anybody else noticed it, but by the way the class was talking and goofing around, I assumed no one was paying attention. "I wonder what that was?"

DING-DING-DING

Finally, the bell rang and everybody went rushing out the door screaming in excitement! As I walked outside the school, I saw Gwen outside waiting for me.

"Come on Ben," said Gwen trying to speak over the crowd of students, "lets go meet up with Grandpa."

"Hey Gwen, I have to pick up something real quick," I said while turning around. "I will be back in five minutes," I shouted as I started to run.

"You better be back in five minutes or I'll leave without you," she shouted.

I ran to the spot where the I saw the "thing" get dropped. "I could of swore it was dropped here?" I quietly said while looking through every inch of the grass. Then there it was, what appeared to be a black notebook laying on the grass facedown cover first. "Huh, a notebook? I wonder if someone dropped it?" I turned it around to see if there was a name on the front cover and then I saw the words, the text that read:

**DEATHNOTE**

_**End of the first chapter…**_


	2. God

**Author's Note: **My second chapter to my fic. Hope you enjoy and also, I got rid of the under lines in my first chapter and changed the title of the story.

**Chapter 2: God**

"_What the hell?" _I said glaring at the cover of the notebook and thought to myself, _This must be some kind of sick joke_. I turned the page of the notebook and looked through the pages and sighed in relief. _Well, at least they are no names written in it. _I turned back to the front page and looked over to the back side of the front cover. _Wait? They are rules on how to use it…_

**Death Note: How to use.**

**1) The human whose name is written in this note shall die. **

**2) This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subject's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected. **

**3) If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will happen. **

**4) If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack. **

**5) After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds. **

I closed the notebook and began to stare at the cover again with a state of shock, "Is this…really…a joke?" _No! _I said to myself as I snapped myself back together, _Today is the beginning of my summer vacation and I am not going to let some notebook of death get to me. _I put the notebook in my backpack and started to head back to meet up with Gwen.

I started walking toward the front of the school and there I saw Gwen sitting on the bench still reading the same magic book from when I saw her in the school bus. "Hey Gwen, I'm back" I said as she closed her book and began to glare at me.

"Thereyou are!" she shouted and got up.

"What do you mean, 'There you are', I did say five minutes, didn't I?" I stated in a grunt tone.

She put her hand on her hips, "Do you know how long it has been?" she ask with an angry smirk on her face.

I raised my eyebrow and thought for a second, "Um…five min-"

"SIX MINUTES BEN!" she shouted.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yelled and continued, "YOU ARE YELLING AT ME FOR BEING ONE MINUTE LATE?!" I looked at her for a few seconds, waiting for some response from her like "Just kidding" or "I am joking" but nothing, then I continued calmly, "Look, I am sorry, can we just start heading over to Grandpa's place?"

She opened her book again and began to walk away saying "Tweeb". I rolled my eyes and started to follow her.

We walked about a mile to the trailer park where Grandpa lived. Once we arrived, we saw Grandpa sitting in the driver's seat eating a sandwich.

"Ben…Gwen…" he mumbled as he finished sandwich, "Glad to see you two."

"Hey Grandpa!" we both said together.

He didn't waste a moments time, soon after we said hey, he started up his RV engine and began driving away which pretty much mark the start of summer vacation.

I walked to the bed and sat down, "So Grandpa, what is the rush? Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going camping in the woods today and it's going to be about a three hour trip;" he answered, "besides, I think you two can use fresh outdoor air."

"Oh, that sounds nice!" Gwen said happily, then she pulled out her laptop from her backpack, opened it up, and began to browse for clothes, "Fresh air sounds nice!"

I put my backpack underneath my bed and laid my body on the bed, "Well I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when we get there." I said and waited for a response from either one of them but got nothing, I just assumed they heard me.

_**Several hour later…**_

"What time is it?" I woke up and saw the time, "7pm…" I looked around and didn't see Grandpa or Gwen in the RV. "They must be outside…so much for waking me up when we got here." I got up and grabbed my backpack from under my bed and took out the Death Note, quickly glanced at it for a second and put it in my pocket. Just then, the door opened up…

"Oh Ben, you are finally up," said Grandpa as he went to the fridge and got a drink, "I tried to get you up but you were sounded asleep."

Gwen came in right after Grandpa, "Sound asleep? He was snoring the whole trip here. Next time Ben, you should bring a cork." she said and slightly began to giggle.

"Ha Ha Gwen." I got up and began to walk toward the door, "I'm going for a walk, be back later." I said continuing to exit the RV.

"Becareful out there Ben." Grandpa said.

"I will." I answered and went into the thickness of the woods.

I walked deeper and deeper into the woods for about a good half-hour and all I can think about was that damn notebook. _Is it real? _I thought as I took out the notebook from my pocket. I opened it up, took out a pen and placed it on the top of the first page and stop. _Am I really going to do this?_I had some urge to write someone name down just to test it out, I mean, it not everyday you see something like this. If the notebook was real and someone did die, would that make me a…then I slowly pulled away the pen from the notebook.

"No." I said closing the notebook and began walking again. " I am hero, not some-" Then I saw a small opening in the woods which looked odd. I went into it and saw grass with a center circle with no grass there. "This place looks so familiar…"

"Why, hello Ben" said an eerie voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw some strange guy standing a couple feet from where I am. He had a prison uniform on full with cuts and open holes, the gray-white arm stood out the most along with his eye, and bold on his head.

He tilted his head slightly to the right and continued, "Allow me to introduce myself again-"

"Again?" surprised by what he said, "I never even meet you before…just who the hell are you? How do you know my name?" I asked bluntly.

"Oh come on Ben, you don't remember me? It is me,

Dr. Animo" he answered.

I open my eyes wide, shocked by what he just said…and by the way he looked. "Wow!" I took on step back, "You have sure…changed…a lot."

"Well, I decided to give myself an upgrade…but enough with the small talk," he said calmly, "I came here for one thing-"

"Sorry to say this, but I don't have the Omnitrix anymore," I said and rose my left hand in the air to show him the proof.

He began to laugh softly, "I don't want that anymore…" he said and then glared at me, "I want lifeless body in my hand."

He began to slowly walk toward me and for each step he took, I took one step back. Then I saw his fingers grow about an inch, taking the shape of a claw of some short.

"Now Ben, your…life…will…end…here…" he said as he continued to slowly approach me.

I began to run into the thickness of the woods. I knew I didn't stand a chance against him right now.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME BEN!" he shouted.

I continue to run. After I ran for about five minutes, I stopped behind a tree and took a breather. "I…think…I…lost…him…" I panted heavily and then I heard his voice again.

"Ooooohhhhh Bbbbeeennnn….wwwhhheeerrreee aaarrree yyyooouuu Bbbeeennn…You can't hide forever now, it is only a matter of time until I find you."

_What! How did he catch up so fast? _I thought and looked quickly to the left of me, then the right to see if I can spot him. Then he began to speak again.

"Look here Ben, after I kill after you, I'm going to kill your cousin," then he got louder, "then I'm going to kill your Grandfather!" then he began to shout, "THEN ANYBODY WHO IS RELATED TO YOU!"

His voice began to sicken me, if they was anybody who deserved to die, it was him. I then pulled out the Death Note from my pocket, turned it open, and took out my pen. I knew I wasn't going to get out of alive, so if they was a chance to test the notebook, it was now. "We will see who dies here today," I said quietly to myself. Then I slammed the pen against the page and began to write his name and say each letter in my head of his name as I wrote it down, _A L O Y S I U S A N I M O._ Then I closed the notebook.

"Now to wait and see if dies," I panic as I looked around for him, "damn, where is he?"

"Over here"

I turned back and saw him right in front of me just a few feet away. He left up left arm quickly, extended it, and got me around the neck with his hand. He started to walk closer to me and then he looked at me with that evil glare of his, then quickly turned to my hand.

"What do we have here?" he grabbed the notebook from my hand and looked at it and responded, "And you called me a freak?!" he then threw the notebook aside and his right hand began changing into a spear. "NOW DIE!" he charged his spear like hand toward my head.

I closed my eyes in fear and thought, _Am I dead yet? _I slowly began to open them, and then I saw, Dr. Animo had stopped and let go off my neck. There I saw him as he grabbed his own chest and fell to his knees.

"Wha…t….the….h…ell….is….," he said with last ounce of breath and then his fell on the floor, lying there motionless with his eyes open still.

At that point, I didn't know what to do, I mean, I just killed Dr Animo with the Death Note…_ I'm a murderer… _I said to myself as I stared at his body._ No…Just killing one person does not make me a murderer…I did it out of self defense, either he died…or I did. Besides, no one is going to care that he died, he was a criminal…I am sure people will overlook this. _

I started to walk over to the spot where Dr Animo threw the Death Note and picked it up then began to walk away quickly to head back to the RV.

_**Somewhere up in the trees watching…**_

_Well, looks like the fun is over…guess it is time to introduce myself to the boy, I am sick of waiting…_

_**Back to Ben…**_

"It never happen. It never happen." I said beginning to walk faster and repeated, "It never happen. It never happen-"

"Oh, but it did happen…hehheh…"

I looked up in response from the voice and saw it, some skull like creature fly above me and landed on the ground right next to me. He had on a brown vest like jacket on him with black pants that looked all worn out and black cowboy like shoes. I was stunned with a 'wow' feeling but at the same time, horrified. I didn't know weather to start running or just sit here and watch it. It's wings began stretch back into his body. It just stood there starring at me and I did the same. I looked at his face, it was nothing but a skull head with a few minor stitches on it, as if someone was trying to reattach it. It also had goggles on with blue gems attached on them with long spiky brown hair.

"It would seem you discovered my notebook," said the creature.

I didn't say anything, I was just to afraid at this point. I mean, first Dr. Animo and now this thing.

"No need to be afraid kid, I am the Shinigami, Light."

Then everything in my head snapped back together.

Th….this is your Death Note?" I ask.

"Well, was mine…once you touched it, it became yours." answered Light.

I stared at the notebook for a few seconds saying to myself, _It is mines now? _Then it hit me, do I really want this notebook? I looked at Light and ask, "What if I don't the Death Note anymore?"

"Then you can simple give it to someone else or discard ownership of it, but then I would have no choose but to erase your memory of it." Light answered and continued. "But think about it, do you really want to get rid of it?"

"What do you mean?" I said with an eyebrow arched.

Light continued, "Well, didn't you say you were a hero…yet you didn't act like one when you started to run from-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "I had no choice in that matter, I had nothing to defend myself with."

"But you did, and you are holding it in your hands." said Light as he point to the Death Note, "To some, the Death Note would be consider to be deadliest weapon in the world, but for a 'HERO' like yourself, you can use it to help others…"

"Help others…" I said and then started to think about it more. The Omnitrix was really no different, if someone like Vilgax, or any other person have gotten their hand on it, then I am sure lots of innocent people might have gotten hurt. The Death Note was no different, at this moment, I felt kind of glad I have gotten it.

"With that notebook, you can become the greatest hero of the world…maybe even a"

"**GOD"**

I looked at Light and then back to the Death Note, "Me…a god….?"

_**End of chapter two…**_


	3. Justice

**Author's Note: **My third chapter to my fic. My friend Jo proof read and fixed my other two chapters, but he hasn't read his one yet. So if you fined any mistake, errors, etc. Let me know and I will fix it. I also will except any ideas for future chapters if anybody has any, I might just use it if it sounds kick ass! Anyways, review, read, enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Justice**

I stood there looking at the Death Note thinking about what the Shinigami, Light, said. _Me…a god…can I really become a- _I stopped and got my head back together.

"Wait…" I said then looked at Light once again. "Why are you telling me this…I mean…why did I get this notebook?" I ask bluntly.

Light turned his head slightly, "Huh? Why you ask? Look here kid-"

"My name is Ben!" I shouted slightly.

"Well 'BEN', don't think that you are special or anything of that matter. Most humans who get the Death Note only use it for their selfish needs and gains, it gets so boring. Besides, I still drop the notebook here to see if somebody interesting does something new with the Death Note…better than being at the Shinigami realm, that is for sure. I find much more entertainment in the human world…heheheh." Light explained.

"Entertainment?" disgusted by what he said. "Look! I'm not going to be some…toy for your enjoyment." I stated boldly. I began to look around and saw that it was getting harder to see around the woods. "Look…it has been nice talking to you, but I best be heading back before Grandpa starts to worry about me." I said, then began to head back to the RV.

Light slowly followed behind me, "Who..? Where..?"

I started backtracking my way through the woods, slightly turning my head every minute to see Light still behind me. _Damn it, why is he still following me?_ I said to myself. Then I started to see a dim light and knew it was the RV at the end of the woods.

I reached the end of the woods and smiled, "Finally!" I said overjoyed to see the old rust bucket. Then Light came up right beside me, looking at the RV.

"So, is this where you live?" he ask.

"Will you quit following me!" I yelled.

"Huh? Sorry kid, I really have no choice in this matter. I am here to stay until you either die or discard the Death Note, which ever comes first." Light said.

"So what the hell am I going to say when I come in with you!? 'Hey Grandpa, hey Gwen, this is Light, a Shinigami , he will be with me for the rest of my life.'" I said sarcastically at Light, then continued, "I mean, they won't act normal when they see you."

"Oh, don't worry about that…since you got my Death Note, you are the only person that can see me…" Light answered.

I sighed in relief, "Well, that is good to hear." Then I turned around and began to walk toward the RV.

"But if anybody else happens to touch the Death Note, they will be able to see me as well…heheheh." smirked Light.

I reached the door and stopped at it, not opening the door, from what Light just said. _Damn…now I got to make sure no one else touches it, otherwise…who knows what will happen._

I opened the door and began stepping in. "Hey Grandpa, I am back." I said seeing Grandpa beside his bed and then saw Gwen asleep on the top bunk.

"Oh, hey Ben! I was just getting ready to hit the hay." said Grandpa.

"Alright, I'm going to take a quick shower and go to bed as well I guess." I said and began walking toward the bathroom. "Night Grandpa."

Grandpa started to get into bed, "Night Ben."

While taking a shower, I thought about the Death Note. I wanted to get rid of it some much but if I did, then someone else will just get it and who knows what they will do with it. Plus, now I have a Shinigami following me now…_I am thinking of this too much, I just need a good nights rest…that is all I need…_

I walked out the shower, put on my pajamas, then walked toward the sink to brush my teeth. I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection. Then it began to change, the eyes started glowing red and started evilly smirking at me. I blinked, suddenly changing my reflection back to normal.

"Man…I really need to sleep…." I said quietly walking toward the door.

I open the bathroom door and saw Light sticking his head through everything in the RV like a stray cat searching for food. He really seem to no respect for other peoples belongings, or privacy that matter.

Light suddenly stopped what he was doing and turned his head toward me. "Hey kid, for a crappy home it sure has a lot of fancy equipment."

I walked to my bed and tried to go to sleep, facing the opposite direction from Light trying to ignore him.

"What? You are going to bed already? It is not even that late…" Light said angrily.

I then put the pillow over my head, and folded it over my ears, trying to ignore him still. I knew if I started to talk to Light, Grandpa might want to know who I am talking to and Gwen would probably make fun of me for talking to myself since they both could not see him.

"Huh?" Light confused from my action. "If you didn't want to talk to me kid, all you had to do is say so-" Then Light stopped and began to laugh a bit, "Oh…I see now why you don't want to talk to me." Light paused for a minute and continued, "Well, I am not going to stay here all night, so I am going to go for a few…see you tomorrow…heheheheh."

Three days passed since that day, and no sign of Light. I began to wonder what happen to him but at the same time, felt happy and relieved that he didn't show up. I haven't used the Death Note since then but I still couldn't get my mind off that day. We didn't do nothing much those last three days until early Sunday morning, when Grandpa decided to visit one of his friends. Grandpa was outside talking to his friend while I stood in bed, then Gwen got up to eat breakfast.

Grandpa walked into the RV and quickly at us. "Gwen, Ben, we're going to church today."

"Aaaaawwww, come on Grandpa…do we really have to?" Gwen moaned.

"No buts, we're going and that is final." he answered starting the RV and began to drive off.

I felt glad that I was going to church for once in my life. All my good vibes were coming back to me slowly as we headed to church. Then out of no where, the RV came to a sudden holt, causing me to fall off my bed and Gwen to bang her head on the table.

"OW!" Gwen screamed, "Damn…can you stop any harder!?" she said sarcastically.

"Sorry about that guys, anyways, we are here so get ready and meet me in the church's lobby." he said, then walked out the RV.

"There he goes again, in a rush…where does he get the energy from?" Gwen sighed.

Once we got ready, we met up with Grandpa in the church lobby like he said. There we saw him with his friend that he visited earlier his morning. From there, we went into mass and I tried to keep my mind clear of any thoughts so that I can at least relax. Then Light showed up without any warning.

"Hey! There you are…I have been looking for you. Where the hell have you been?" ask Light.

_Damn it, he comes back now and in the worst place…No…I won't let him get to me now…just ignore him. _I said to myself taking a deep breath.

"Huh? Wait? What are you doing here?" he ask looking around the church. Heheheheh…I guess you can stop going to church, you can't go to heaven now since you used the Death Note."

"WHAT" I yelled looking at Light. Then I realized that I was still in mass, I turned around and saw everybody looking at me. "I'm…I'm going to the restroom…" I shuttered and began walking quickly.

I stormed into the restroom and walked toward the sink. All the pieces of myself felt like they were falling and I couldn't make them stay. Then Light came in from the wall, smiling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO TO HEAVEN!?" I yelled glaring at him.

Light stared at me, afraid of sudden mood, "Well…people who use the Death Note…can neither go to heaven or…hell."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? WHERE WAS THIS RULE LISTED IN THE DEATH NOTE!?"

"Well…it…wasn't-"

"ARE THERE ANY MORE UNLISTED RULES YOU FORGOT TO MENTION!?"

"Well…no…I don't think s-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THINK', ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE RULES TO YOUR OWN DAMN NOTEBOOK!?"

I then turned around heading my way out the restroom and there I saw Gwen a few feet from the restroom door.

"Ben, are you ok?" she ask. "I heard you yelling and-" she paused and looked around the lobby, we were the only ones here, then looked at me and arced her eyebrow. "Ben, just who were you yelling at?"

"Oh…no one…look, I going to back to the RV." I said, then started walking toward the exit.

"Wait…Ben! What about-"

I paused for a second and looked at Gwen, "GWEN PLEASE, JUST…just leave me alone…" then turned around once more and stormed out the church exit.

I came into the RV heading my way to the table and sat down on the seat, then slammed my forehead onto the table and mumbled softly, "Why me. Why…me…"

"Wow kid, you are pretty scary when you get mad…heheheh." Light said and then slowly walked up to me. "You're surely the first human who cared so much this…but I still don't get the big deal anyways? Why do you even care?"

"I have no after life now…" I said quietly with my forehead still on the table. "If I would have know about it, I would of never used-"

"If you haven't used it, you and your family would have been dead." Light stated seriously. "You're thinking too much of the negative and not the positive. With that notebook, you were able to save your life and your family. Sure you don't have an after life but you still got a long life ahead of you kid. Why not use it to help others, you did say you were a hero. You can make this world a better place for others to live in." He then he began to whisper in my ear, "With this notebook, you can take justice into your own hand and pass righteous judgment."

After Light spoke, fifteen minutes of silence passed by and I didn't move a muscle. I just stood there, thinking of everything Light said to past events from the day I got the Death Note. I then got up, walking toward my bed and grabbed the Death Note from my backpack.

I took it and walked back to the table, and placed it on the table. For another 5 minutes, I just stared at it.

"Well kid, what are you going to do now?" yawned Light.

I opened the Death Note to the first page, "Write!"

Light suddenly stopped spinning in circles and started smiling "Oh!?"

I then placed my pen on the Death Note and began to write criminal names that came to my head. Those criminals who had hurt or killed other, those who had a life or death sentence were all dieing one by one.

"You are right Light…about everything you said…I was afraid at first…but now, I know what I want to do!" I shouted, writing down names. "I want to help people, and with this notebook, I can help people…save people! And in the end, people will begin to see me as,"

"**JUSTICE"**

_It looks like I've done it! This was too easy…It is only a matter of time now…heheheheheh._

_**End of chapter three…**_


End file.
